phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Video policy
Videos of episodes, songs and promotional material fall under various copyrights. In order to respect those copyrights, the following rules apply. General information Videos should be on-topic (related to Phineas and Ferb). Videos about other subjects ("off-topic") that do not include subject matter listed in the Durations section of the Block policy are permitted on user pages, and on Blogs, Talk/Discussion pages and Forums when they are relevant to the discussion at hand. Whenever possible, link to an existing video on another site such as YouTube instead of uploading the video to this wiki. For instructions how to do this, refer to . Videos Episode videos This wiki is not an episode repository. Uploading episode videos is not allowed as it may be a violation of copyright law. If an episode video needs to be referenced as in a review or other discussion, a link to where that video is available on another site should be used instead of uploading the video to this wiki. On episode pages, links should be included to where the episode may be purchased (iTunes, DVD, etc.) Links to where the episode can be watched online may be included, but must provide the following: :* The Title Sequence :* The full episode :* The full credits As most video sites like Vimeo or YouTube restrict videos to be a maximum of 15 minutes unless the user upgrades their account to go more than 15 minutes, multiple links must be used to fulfill the three requirements if a single video does not meet them. For example, the first link would be to the Title Sequence, the next link would be to episode (use more than one link if there is a "part 1", "part 2", etc.), and the last link would be to the credits. Song videos Song videos may be uploaded for use on song pages because they are an excerpt of the episode and generally include spoken dialogue that is usually not a part of a commercial release for the song. The song may be linked to directly from YouTube inside the Infobox for the song. Interviews and promotional materials Videos of interviews and other promotional material should be linked to at their original source whenever possible. Uploading a video to this wiki is permitted only when it would help preserve material that might otherwise be lost or become no longer available. Proper credit must be given to the original source with a link to that source. In addition, a notice should be included on the video's summary that the video is being uploaded as a preservation measure. Videos on User pages A maximum of four off-topic videos may be included on User pages. On-topic videos are not restricted, but users are encouraged to exercise restraint as videos can occupy a large portion of their page. An alternative to including videos on a page is to use links to other sites where the videos reside. The number of video links, including those to off-topic videos, are not restricted. All links to videos that violate the Block policy will be removed. Displaying videos See for examples of the different ways of linking and displaying videos, including providing links to where videos may be purchased. Deletion Off-topic videos that have not been used on a page within seven days of being uploaded will be deleted. Videos that include subject matter listed in the Block policy will be immediately deleted and the violator blocked as per policy. ---- ---- To recommend additional topics that need to be included on this page, list them on the Discussion page. Category:Policy Category:Help